Pokemon Fairy - Lucy and the Wishmaker!
by LaFemmeDannyDevito
Summary: When Fiore is forming an alliance with the other regions, Lucy is asked to help select Magnolia's gym leader! But on the way back, she is handed a mysterious object that was meant to be hers from long ago! Lucy and the rest of Fairy Tail must now figure out how to save her new friend, no matter what! Rated T for dragon slayer potty mouth.
1. Chapter 1

_Welcome to the region of Fiore! Fiore is a lush land filled with plenty of pokemon and magic! In this region exists a phenomenon known as mages, sworn to duty under Fiore's Magic Council! These people are blessed with the power known as magic and will fight for any cause presented to them alongside their pokemon! Fiore is now working alongside the other regions to form our very own gym leader syndicate and establishing Fiore's own Elite Four, so if you want excitement and wonder in your life, visit us TODAY!_

Lucy skimmed along the font of the colorful advertisement Mest had passed on to her. It was gauded up with clip art balloons and a cartoonishly drawn map of Fiore which was definitely inaccurate. "Mest, what exactly is this?" she asked.

Mest scratched at his 2 o' clock shadow and replied "Uh, I think it's… probably the new advertisement for our country? Tourism and such, y'know?"

"Why does it look like a unicorn fucked an amusement park?" came the irritated groaning from Cobra as he was leaning his chin on her head; he had to bend down half a foot to do so. The Serperior curled around his waist began sliding itself around Lucy as well.

Mest sighed, "We couldn't be bothered to do it so we handed the duty off to Larry." He sighed at the blond man in a rune knight uniform goofing off in the hallway.

"Fire him. It's the only way." Cobra said.

"Cobra, shut it." Lucy said, "Mest, why are you and Lahar handling this? I thought as rune knights your job is to protect the people, not make poorly executed tourism campaigns."

"Well, you see," Mest paused as his Alakazam pulled out a chalkboard and teleported a piece of chalk into its' hand, " oh. Good thinking buddy. Now you see, up until now we were a country with no set of gym leaders and no alliances to help us. Being a small country, you can see the danger we face with larger empires. Even if we do have a mage phenomena in which we can fight alongside our pokemon more effectively, there are still many dangers we face, especially with an enemy nation right across from us. So by now, we have to join in the alliance created by the Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, Unova, and Kalos nations. But in order to do that, we must obey the alliance laws in creating our own Pokemon League. This is a very dangerous task for the main government to conduct, as the most proficient and experienced pokemon trainers are mages. Therefore, as rune knights dedicated to the welfare of Fiore, it is our job to make sure everything is up and running." Mest finished while the Alakazam finished with his drawn description.

"Well, why did you start off by fucking this up?!" Cobra said as he stole the brochure from Lucy and flung it into Mest's face. He was about to continue his rampage until he felt the magic aura rising from the blond mage in front of him. "Star…" he muttered. Lucy reached for the pokeballs hooked to her belt. Cobra's eyes widened in panic. "Star, please don't! I surrender! No punishment, please!" he begged for his life.

Lucy was not merciful as she sent out her Kirlia and Klefki to chase him.

"AW GOD DAMMIT STAR. OW FUCK FUCK SHIT. CALL THEM OFF."

"Ignore him. Now what do you need us to do Mest?" Lucy asked.

"Ah… well…" Mest muttered as he nervously eyed the other three pokeballs attached to the belt.

"Mest, we haven't got all day. Whatever you need me to do will most likely require me to go back to Magnolia." she said.

"Ah, yes, as you can already see we will need a few more volunteers to become gym leaders. Truly strong trainers are hard to come by, and Fairy Tail has some of the best." he replied.

"Mest, you and I both know being a gym leader requires not only strength, but responsibility. A gym leader has to be available at all times to battle any trainers and to oversee their town. It's no easy thing to do, and our master is becoming old. He can't conduct this operation while looking over the guild!" Lucy clenched her fists and rose her voice. She couldn't allow any more stress to be foisted upon Makarov.

"Lucy we both know that. But we need to do this in order to keep this nation safe. We're having enough trouble already getting the Ishgar gods to cooperate and be our Elite Four, could you please find us a gym leader for Magnolia?" he said.

"... Mest, the whole of Fairy Tail and I have done much for this Council, have we not?" Lucy spoke softly.

"Yes, you have. And we are very grateful for it. And we count on you guys, Lucy." he said.

"If the Magic Council depends on us," Lucy's voice cracked, "can we count on you, Mest?"

"...Yes. You can."

* * *

Lucy stepped off the train with her Lopunny in tow, carrying a sickly green Cobra. She called

Lopunny back and waited at one of the benches lining the station. Crocus was pretty far away from Magnolia, so it would take awhile for the sickness to die down. She thought back to her task, and who she and master Makarov could trust to become the Magnolia gym leader. It would have to be someone trustworthy and someone the public could trust. Someone who had a full, strong team of pokemon. Laxus would be the most obvious choice, since he's the first choice for the next guild master in the first place, but there was the problem with his attitude. Gildarts is never here, and would crush any new trainer to cross his path anyways. Gajeel had almost the same potential as Laxus, but also had the same attitude problem as Laxus. Erza and Mirajane were both powerful and would dedicate themselves to the cause, but both could and would traumatize anybody in battle.

Lucy sighed as she went to go get Cobra back up while they walked home. Cobra… it was only two years ago that Mest knocked on her apartment door to have her watch over him. Even longer before that, he was a member of the crime syndicate Tartaros. The boss of the organization, it was revealed, had a nasty habit of convincing young children and teenagers of his beliefs to get them to join. Cobra and the rest of the children he joined with had no idea the boss' real intentions, and were all betrayed and incarcerated. Mest had convinced the Council to let them go an a 3 years probation for their crimes, and placed them all under the care of one or two more Fairy Tail members, and she was saddled with Cobra. Not that she minded now anyways, as he was actually quite a pleasant person to be around. Sometimes.

Once Cobra managed to get up, they both began to walk home in the moon and street lamp lit cobbled roads. The baby Seviper Cobra had brought along with him coiling itself again around his wrist and his Superior gliding around his neck like a scarf. He stretched his arms and yawned, glaring at the girl beside him. "Star, why is it that you have to sic your pokemon on me whenever I try to have fun?"

"You kept threatening and insulting government officials."

"They deserved it! And that keychain of doom hurts!"

"Oh please, Klefki didn't hurt you that bad!"

"I ended up in the infirmary while you played chess with that Alakazam!"

"I had no choice. It gave me a spoon. That's a sign of love from them." she smiled as she once again called out the Klefki.

Cobra sighed as he side-eyed the sidewalk behind him for the 200th time since walking back into town with Lucy. Lucy was currently walking up on the stone walk that surrounded the canal, cooing at a tiny Klefki that kept forming itself into different heart shapes and jingling the gold and silver keys it kept in an incessantly annoying jingle. Neither one of them noticed the click clack of the tiny footsteps behind them. "Star, stop." he sighed as the street became quiet.

"What is it, Cobra?" Lucy questioned. She knew that he would never stop her for anything unimportant. The Klefki jiggled up and down at its' mother's words.

"Do you have all your pokemon?" he said.

A slight bit confused, she ran her hand on the custom pokeballs held at her side, all gleaming black with tiny stars shining. "Hm… Lopunny, Sylveon, Plusle, Kirlia," she paused, shifting her finger up to the floating ring of keys currently twirling through her ponytail, "and Klefki. Cobra, everyone's here. What's going on?"

"Then what's that thing behind us?" Turning around to where Cobra was glaring, she saw a Clefairy, frozen in mid step, not expecting to be discovered with nowhere to hide. The giant Superior curled around Cobra's body tightened up, ready to tear apart the pokemon at any moment. A glance at his wrist confirmed the newly hatched Seviper curling up in a tighter coil.

Not being able to keep it's balance any longer, the Clefairy tripped and fell flat on it's face. Lucy rushed over to the pokemon in concern.

"C'mon Star, wait a minute," he said, "Don't go running every time something cries. Who knows what that … thing has been up to!" Cobra grimaced as he kept a careful watch on the blonde.

"Cobra, you can't not tell me not to help it it's so widdle!" Lucy exclaimed in excitement. He raised his hand up to his face and rubbed, trepidation already growing as he knew what would happen if anyone dared tried to separate her and her new-found friend. That was, until the Clefairy ran away, leaving a huge, black crystalline rock with points coming off of it as if it were a meteor in her arms; a scrolled up piece of old paper written in an ancient text was taped to the top with a brightly colored and shiny smiley face sticker.

"Star… why do you always have to get into trouble?"


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy stared in shock down the street where the Clefairy had run off. She held the cold and smooth edges of the rock, the spikes digging gently into her hands. She was scared to look was scared to face the situation that was, quite literally, pushed into her arms. It scared her not because of danger, but because of the attachment she felt to it. It was a feeling of love and protectiveness, even though she had never seen or heard of anything like it before. It was almost unnatural, the love she was beginning to feel towards this object. She was shaken out of her zoned out state by Cobra's hand shaking her shoulder.

"Star, what the fuck?!" Cobra's voice rang out in anger, fear, and frustration. "What's up with this shitty space rock?" As his fingers went to drag along the surface of one of the points, Lucy whined in protest and shuffled away from him, curling in the fetal position around the rock in the middle of the street.

"Don't touch it!" she whined once again.

Cobra stood up from his crouching position, staring blankly at the now certifiably insane woman. "Okay Star, once again, what the fuck is up with you and the shitty space rock."

Lucy uncurled from her position and sat up. "I-I don't know Cobra." she whispered, once again running her thumb over one of the edges."It's like… I feel this really weird connection to whatever this is. Like it's my duty to protect it. It feels almost human to me, like a child. But that can't be right. It's a rock…"

Cobra sighed, and held out his hand for Lucy to pull herself up. "Well," he began, "we can at least head home for now. We can head to the guild tomorrow, and we can ask the book-shrimp and grass top what the hell we do with this thing." Both of them once again began walking down the street, Lucy sending Klefki back and cradling the mysterious rock in her arms.

* * *

In the morning, Cobra was once again the first one up in the morning. He began to go through a part of his share of chores, since Lucy wouldn't be up until at least 9:30, even though he usually got up at 5:30. Plus Lucy would throw a complete shit fit if any dishes, even a spoon, was left in the sink, or if any clothes remained unfolded for any amount of time.

At 9 sharp, he began working on breakfast. Lucy was always on dinner detail. When he decided that it would be safe enough to wake her up without being on the receiving end of a "Lucy Punch!"™. He opened her bedroom door, and almost swore again because 1) Lucy was holding the rock which was now swaddled in a baby doll blanket in her sleep, 2) swearing is just a thing Cobra does constantly, and 3) he wasn't exactly sure how Lucy managed to find a blanket from a baby doll toy in the first place.

He sighed and turned to leave the room. He would rather hear her whining about getting up late than the potential fury of a protective Lucy.

" _Is this person my friend?"_

Cobra froze. Literally what the fuc-

" _Is he also my friend? Is he just this person's friend?"_

Okay, now somebody had to be shitting with them. He could hear this voice clearly, a voice that had all the depth and lightness of a pure soul. It was light, and flittering. But it had to be wrong, was absolutely had to be wrong. There was very few people he had met with their soul's voices sounding like that. There was Wendy, Yukino, Kinana, Lucy, and Chelia. There might be more, but he had never traveled outside of Fiore. Hearing that kind of voice was unsettling when he didn't know where it came from. Lucy was asleep and he already knew what she was dreaming about. No one else was here except for them. That voice…

" _I'm so lonely… I so wish that she is my friend…"_

Cobra started shaking when he realized where the voice was coming from. It was part fury, part fear, and part his need to protect Lucy. There was only one thing that voice could have come from.

Rushing back over to the sleeping Lucy, he tried his best to pry the mystery rock out of Lucy's arms without waking her up. He didn't need to alarm her, just needed to separate them. There were now multiple disturbing theories in his mind about the rock Lucy was holding, and none of them were the good kind of disturbing.

But of course Lucy only woke up when he just managed to tug the damn thing out of her arms. "Cobra…" she once again muttered as Scary Lucy™ took over, "what are you doing?" She stood up from the bed and rose to glare at him in her pink nightgown, once again making something that was intended to be cute and non threatening the complete opposite. As she moved to take the object out of his hands and Lucy Kick™ him into oblivion, he panicked,grabbed her wrist and threw the rock out of the room, making a huge thunk noise.

"Cobra, what the hell?!" Lucy shouted. Cobra attempted to awkwardly hug her in comfort/an attempt to get her to stop struggling, but only received a punch in the face.

"Aw shit you dumb fucking blonde!" he shouted without thinking and immediately curled in on himself. "Oh shit, wait Star I didn't mean it like that- oh MAVIS NO!" He yelled and was once again being chased by Lucy's pokemon.

* * *

After being hit by a Moonblast, Dazzling Gleam, and Psyshock combo and being striked out cold, Cobra woke up tied to a chair at the breakfast table, seated across Lucy. She was eating pancakes while the Klefki was making a mess by flopping around in the stick of butter set on the table. Meanwhile, the Kirlia was sitting on the counter with a basket of blueberry muffins, individually pulling each blueberry out and sorting them by size. He was sure that she let all her other pokemon as well as his out. His thoughts were confirmed when he saw his Dragalge swimming around in its' special bleach mixed fish tank; his Nidorino and her Plusle and Sylveon were fighting over control of the remote for the Lacrima TV, and his Toxicroak was goading the unnaturally calm Lopunny into fighting. By Lucy was his traitor of a Drapion begging for the bacon slices she was handing him, and his Serperior and Seviper were still curled around him.

Looking back at the blond, she still had the blanket wrapped rock in her lap. He groaned, sitting up straight in the chair. "Shit, Star," he said, "did you really have to knock me out that bad?"

Still focusing on her pancakes, she replied "Behaving badly or violently is against your probation contract, Cobra. It's my duty as your current guardian to oversee any difficulties you have integrating yourself back into society."

He groaned internally. He hated when she talked like that, especially when she was serious like this, and not joking or teasing about it like she usually does. "Star, I had a good reason."

"What was your 'good reason' for attacking me and Mr. Rock?"

"Okay, seriously Star, Mr. Rock?" He groaned at the miserable excuse for the name of the rock. "Besides, that's not my reason," He stopped speaking for a second to stare at her and get her to look directly in his eyes, "my reason is that there's something strange about that rock."

Lucy finally became serious, setting her fork on the plate and focusing on Cobra. "What do you mean, Cobra?"

"Star, I don't understand myself, but I heard things coming from it. As if it has a soul." he said. Lucy frowned, and the Lopunny hopped over to untie him from the chair, as if the pokemon always knew what it's owner wanted. He stretched, his hands raising over his head.

"Cobra, rocks don't have souls."

"I know that dipshit, I'm saying that isn't a fucking rock at all."

She frowned, walking over to the sink to rinse off her dishes. She turned around again, tugged her Klefki gently out of the butter dish, and sat down with a soft cloth to wipe it off. "Cobra," she began, "I don't understand it all. For all I can see what we got from that Clefairy last night was a rock. But it is strange… it's not even been a day and I feel so attached to it. Like it was my best friend, or something like that." She smiled gently down at the pokemon now gently chirping in her hands. "In any case, we should be getting to the guild. We can figure this out, right?" She smiled, and he agreed.

* * *

After cleaning up and Cobra actually getting his breakfast, Lucy and Cobra gathered their pokemon up and Lucy stuffed the strange rock into one of her backpacks. They both began a slow, quiet, and comfortable walk to the guild.

The noise from the guild reached Lucy's ears from a mile away, and you could feel the noise shaking you as you walked in. Everyone loved their pokemon too much to not at least have one of them out at a time, and the guild was always packed with both humans and pokemon, some even from other guilds. Natsu was being tackled by a whole pack of growlithe puppies, laughing rambunctiously and heartily. Mira was tending the bar, her Umbreon and Absol calmly taking naps in their soft beds she had put behind the bar for them. Juvia was showing a Totodile pictures of Gray, dancing in his human mama's excitement even though he really didn't understand. Gajeel and Midnight were both situated in dark corners of the guild; Gajeel was chewing on scrap metal while a Mawile was napping in his lap; Midnight was resting with his Musharna in a corner, cushioned by a Drowzee. Laxus was looking out over a balcony on a higher floor of the guild, situated in a comfy chair, a cold beer in hand, and stroking the fur of his Jolteon and Luxray, feeling and looking like a king.

Levy, looking up from her book with a Corsola tapping around her, greeted them both. "Hey Lu, how was your mission?"

Lucy sat down and Cobra went to sit in the slightly quieter portion of the guild with Gajeel and Midnight, his only eye keeping vigilant watch on Lucy. "It was nothing, we just had to punch out a few bandits and talk to Mest." she said.

"Well, I'm glad it went well!" Levy grinned at her. "By the way…" she pointed a finger at Lucy's backpack, "what's in there, Lucy?"

"Oh, that," Lucy spoke slowly, trying to figure out how to explain the situation to her friend, "It's just something strange Cobra and I found getting back from our mission. Here, let me show you." Lucy pulled off the backpack and reached in to pull out the rock. She stopped at the growling and confusion heard across the guild. The moment she touched the rock, Mira's Absol bounded from across the guild, claw lifted up to slash at her with a snarl lifting up it's slight snout.


	3. Chapter 3

Before the Absol could land a claw on Lucy, Lisanna and her Persian, as well as the Sneasel owned by Mirajane leaped in between the mindlessly enraged pokemon and pushed it back into Mirajane's arms. Levy, managing to stand up with a hand from Gajeel after falling backwards onto the floor during the scuffle, called out a Lunatone to paralyze the pokemon.

"What the hell, Mira! What the fuck is up with that mutt?!" Gajeel bellowed. Mira frowned, looking at the still twitching animal in her arms. She walked over to where the pile of pillows, cushions, and pet beds were for any pokemon that wanted to take a nap while being by their partner's side. Lying Absol down, she gave him a last pat as she looked into his paralyzed and yet still anger filled eyes.

"I- I really don't know. He's never like that…" She stood up. "How's Lucy? Is she okay." Everyone's eyes became fixed on Lucy. She had fallen onto the ground, just like Levy had, and shaking as if it were ten degrees outside. The giant hunk of rock was gripped tightly in her arms,and Laxus, having leaped down from the balcony, picked her up and set her to sit on a bar stool.

The guild sat for at least 2 minutes in silence with slight muttering. Until someone couldn't stand it.

Natsu jumped onto the bar and impatiently punched the wood. "Dammit, doesn't anybody know the answer?!" he roared.

"Nobody knows, you flaming piece of shit! Stop that, you're going to bother Lucy!" Gray shouted.

"WHAT WAS THAT, 10 DEGREES BELOW DUMBASS?!" Natsu moved to punch Gray, but was clotheslined by Cobra.

"Would you shut the hell up you flaming asswipe? If only you talked as much as you think." Cobra said while Natsu got up in another attempt to start a fight, but Levy took a second to look up from the note she had taken off from the rock to talk to Cobra.

"Cobra, what happened to you and Lucy yesterday on the mission?" she asked.

Cobra, slightly fuming out of frustration from the whole situation, replied "I don't know, bookworm, we finished our mission, went to see Mest like he asked, went home on the goddamn train, and then as we walked the fuck home, minding our own damned business, a shitty Clefairy followed us and gave Star that shitty fucking rock!"

Cobra ran his hand through his hair as Freed stood up from the Rajinshuu table. "It just followed you home?" he questioned, leaning over the note Levy was looking over, "If it was following you, it must have had a motive of some sort… I wish you had captured it." he sighed.

"It ran away too quick," Lucy mumbled from her perch on the barstool, as Lisanna was holding her and the Persian was purring on her lap, "and I really wanted it to be my friend…"

"Well, I can't even figure out what language this is," Levy looked back up from the note, looking ready to cry, "I know every language…"

Gajeel and his Mawile glared down at the note that had to begun to stress her out; "Don't worry, Shrimp, we'll get this figured out."

Erza sighed, her hands on her hips, with Jellal and Midnight standing beside her. "I hope we do. Lucy, we may need to put whatever that is into a safer location… if you keep it, then it's obvious you're going to be attacked."

Lucy looked wistfully down at the meteor shaped rock in her hands. "Erza, I don't think I can do that…whatever this is, I know I need to be near it. For some reason, I know it needs my protection. My friendship." she said.

"Oh my god, Luce is crazy!" Natsu exclaimed, picking up Happy, who had been glaring in distaste at the new growlithe puppies, all of which were mixed from Natsu's Arcanine and Mira's Mightyena.

"I agree," Erza said, "Lucy is clearly too in shock to recognize that she needs help in this situation."

Lucy glared up at the rest of the room, tears forming in her eyes. "I'm not being crazy, and I know that I'm going to need help in this kind of situation, but I need to help whatever this is! It's in danger, I know that, and that Clefairy knows that it's in danger! That's why it gave it to me! I'm not too weak to understand that!"

The whole guild fell silent. Natsu put Happy back down, and wrapped both Lucy and Lisanna in a hug. "Luce.. I'm sorry. I didn't mean that you were weak. Erza didn't either. Nobody in this guild does. I just…we worry. You keep getting in these terrible situations, where we don't know what's going to happen, where all we know is that you're going to get hurt. And every time you do, you come back slightly different from before. We all know it's you learning and becoming stronger, but as often as this happens, it's as if the whole world's against you… we just want you to be safe, Luce. We just want you to be happy, Luce."

Lucy leaned her head back onto Natsu's shoulder. "I know. I understand. But everyone, i'm only getting out of this happy is that whatever is in here," she tapped the shiny surface of the rock," is getting out of this happy."

Makarov, who had been watching the debacle through his drunken eyes on the bar counter top, lifted his head to grin at Lucy. "So, my dear, it's time to get a move on, huh?" he said. Lucy looked at him, eyes still teary, and nodded in confirmation. "Alright, time to get our rears in gear, brats!' Makarov shouted, chuckling at his own rhyme. "Freed, Levy, Gajeel, and Evergreen, you're all on book duty, find out what language that note is in and decipher it if possible. Natsu, Cobra, Happy, Wendy, Lily, and Charle, you're all on Clefairy roundup duty. Natsu and Cobra, if you manage to hurt it, you both earn yourselves punishment. And make sure you get the right one. Lisanna, Juvia, Gray, Warren, Meredy, and Sorano, you all need to go around to all the allied guilds and ask if they know anything,Sawyer and Bixlow, go to the council and notify them about our current situation. We don't need them up our asses through this. Also, don't report it to Larry, we don't need a repeat of last time's incident. Erza, Jellal, Mirajane, and Midnight, all of you go around town and see if you can pick up anything from any dark guilds. Be inconspicuous. Yeah, and don't give me that look, you emo brat, we all know you love us. Get some exercise. The rest of you, stay here and don't mess around, I'll be in my office if you need me."

And with that, the members of Fairy Tail dispersed, none of them noticing the faint glow coming from the rock in Lucy's hands in the dim lighting of the bar.

* * *

Yeah, sorry it's short and a buncha months late. But at least I can say that I haven't updated since last year! Ha ha...

Btw, whenever Larry the rune knight comes up, he's not just a guy I put in there with a half assed name. I think he's the Fairy Tail universe's Larry Butz from Ace Attorney. That's why I like picking on him. As they say, if something smells, it's usually the Butz.


	4. Chapter 4

As the sun began to set at the end of Fairy Tail's long day, all the teams separately began walking home.

Natsu, Cobra, Wendy and the exceeds were walking back to the guild with a small iron cage that Charle and Happy had to fly back to the guild to get Gajeel to make; it contained the Clefairy that had given Lucy the rock the other day, and it was now gnawing at the bars in an attempt to escape. Cobra, shooting Natsu irritated looks as he was the cause of multiple bumps on the poison slayer's head, began shaking the cage up and down.

"Dude, stop that, you're gonna give it Shakey Wakey Syndrome!" Natsu yelled at Cobra, also irritated due to his current predicament.

"Shakey Wakey Syndrome? What the hell dude, were you educated by a slowbro? It's fuckin' Shaken Baby Syndrome, and you can only give that to newborns. This thing-" he shook the cage even more violently, " isn't a fucking baby, it's damn demon hellspawn. There's a reason people say clefairy and gengars are related."

Natsu growled, about to challenge Cobra at the attack on his intelligence, but decided it wasn't worth it as he continued to plaster his face with assorted cartoon bandages over his face, over all the little cuts made by the fairy pokemon.

"Of all the fucking pokemon types in the world," Cobra gritted his teeth out of pure anger," why the hell are fairy types effective against dragon types?! If I didn't have poison types, we'd be dead by now, christ. Why does Star have to be primarily a fairy type trainer? How the fuck is fairy even a type?"

"Heh, you can say all you want about fairy types, but Luce is super good at training them," Natsu talked as he grabbed a towel from Happy to dry off the sweat and blood that had collected on his skin during their fight with Clefairy, "she just has a way with them, just like Laxus does with electric type, or Bixlow does with ghost type. We all have a certain type we connect with, sure, but I've never seen anyone good with fairy as Luce is."

Despite almost all Fairy Tail mages already having six pokemon on their teams as allowed, there were still many types that gathered around the guild hall. The mages of Fairy Tail detested the idea of PC boxes, and kept any that they could not always take with them on the farm the guild had kept for years. Lucy spent the most time up there. Besides keeping extra team members and abandoned pokemon, they also raised pokemon they gave to other prospective young mages. Natsu remembered with fondness the Altaria he and Lucy both helped Wendy to raise.

"But man, it took us a long time to catch this little guy!" Natsu grinned, putting his finger in the cage to pet the Clefairy. He then screamed, wailing as he pulled the finger Clefairy had bit out of cage and cradled it in his hands, glaring at the offending pokemon and Cobra, who was laughing his ass off.

"Serves you right, fucktard! You shouldn't have gone around town this morning, taking every clefairy you thought was the one we were looking for! Did you know how many purses I was hit with, you flaming ass fucker? Literally every purse of every woman who owns a clefairy in this godforsaken town! I swear to god-" Cobra didn't finish talking as he was smacked to the side by an irate Charle.

"My word! I've never heard such foul language, especially from you, you foul mouthed buffoon!" Charle yelled at him.

Cobra clenched his fists. "Remember, Cobra, you're still on parole." he muttered to himself.

"Guys, we should hurry back to the guild," Wendy cut in, taking the cage from Cobra, "it's getting really dark, and we spent around 7 hours catching Clefairy. I want to get some food…" she blushed as her stomach grumbled.

The two other mages simply nodded in agreement, and all six continued on their way.

Once they'd gotten back to the guild hall, they found out many things as they got their food; one, while Sawyer and Bixlow did report to the magic council, they both decided it would be funny to report to Larry once again, causing the same incident that happened over and over again ever since Larry was hired. This caused a mix up, which resulted in a irritated, frustrated, and extremely furious Lahar, who had banned both Sawyer and Bixlow from the magic council headquarters permanently.

Second, Levy and Freed had discovered what language the note attached to the rock was in, but also discovered that it was written by someone who was as literate as a 3 year old.

Third, the team sent out to notify the other guilds did so successfully, but the only help they came back with was Ichiya.

Fourth, the attempt to find new information from dark guild members failed as Erza had threatened to harm everyone they had come across in town, and Midnight, who had somehow been sent to a local dark guild owned bar to gather information, failed to do so when he fell asleep for most of the day.

Needless to say, everyone was getting a frowny face sticker on their chore chart from Makarov today.

"What the fuckin' hell. Why do we even have a chore chart! Is this guild full of five year olds?! My job would have been much easier without Natsu 'the guy who probably pisses tabasco sauce' Dragneel to catch a goddamn demon from the depths of hell!" Cobra exclaimed as he once again kicked over Clefairy's cage, earning a glare from Lucy.

"Do we need another visit from Klefki?" Lucy said calmly as she gently bent over the rock in her lap to pick up the cage.

All the dragon slayers began to panic, all saying "No Lucy everything's ok nothing and no one to seriously maim here!" at the same time. Gajeel leaned towards Cobra to elbow him in the side as a warning to not piss off the fairy trainer any further.

Lucy sighed. "Master, do we really have to keep this clefairy in the cage? It must be uncomfortable…"

Makarov stared sadly at his brat. "No Lucy, we must not. Unfortunately whatever mess you've ended up in involves that little one. It's safer in here with us, it will run away if set free. Besides, it is another piece of the puzzle we need to solve."

She stared morosely down at the pokemon. "...If you say so, master."

"AGH THIS NOTE IS ALMOST COMPLETELY ILLEGIBLE!" Levy screamed as she threw the book she was holding onto the table, Freed following and looking slightly pissed behind her. 'Be friend! Keep them safe! Leave in garden! Not hurt! Born them under magi comet on seventh moon on seventh day!' That's what it translates to! It makes no sense, and its got so many spelling errors! Who even wrote this?!"

The guild became so silent you could hear a metaphorical pin drop. Clefairy had raised their hand in answer. "What the actual fuck." Cobra muttered. Lucy elbowed him in the side.

"Language!" she yelled. The tension that was thick in the guild began to ease as Clefairy began to gnaw at the cage again.

"Well, I'm impressed that it can write." Gajeel stuck his finger into the cage, only to recoil immediately and glare at the fairy pokemon when it bit him.

Lucy glared at him, and once again pulled the cage closer to her. "Well, if Clefairy managed to write this note, then they must know what this rock is." She sighed wearily, laying her head on the table. "The problem is, how do we figure that out?"

Levy paused in her continuous annoyed groaning from in her book fort to stare at the clefairy. Looking around the room, she saw that Asuka was still in the guild, doodling with crayons on a piece of paper.

"Aha!" She screamed, getting up and jumping behind the bar. Emerging with crayons and paper, she went over to the Clefairy and set the art supplies next to the cage. Clefairy, now distracted from its escape attempt, picked up a pink crayon and began scribbling furiously at the paper.

"Um, Levy? What is this supposed to do?" Lucy asked.

Levy looked at her guildmates with a self satisfied glint in her eyes. "If Clefairy can't talk about it, and it can't write about it, then maybe it can show it!"

Cobra stared as the Clefairy drew some not so inconspicuous genitalia on the paper. "It's gonna be a long night, isn't it?"


End file.
